S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P.
S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P., short for 'S'urveillance 'A'ndroid for 'A'lien 'N'egotiations and 'D'angerous 'E'xploration and 'E'fficient 'P'eacekeeping, is a Protocol Droid Adventurer on board the DSRV-1. He is played by Daelric. Biography On board the DSRV-1 When S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. emerged from the strange egg-like device on board the DSRV-1, he found himself alone in a room that was slowly losing its atmosphere to space and with the memory files of someone else, apparently a doctor named Garrack. Being a robot, and therefore unaffected by a lack of atmosphere, he searches for the leak, finds it by slicing open the fire suppression system, but is unable to fix it. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. meets the rest of the crew after they notice a leak in the fire suppression system and send Stacks in to try to fix both the system and the leak. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. is able to help Stacks repair the leak, and spends the next couple of days collecting scrap with Ulysses so Stacks can repair some of the ship's systems. After a couple of days, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. asks Stacks if Cooper is in charge of this group, seeing as Stacks confirms everything with him. Stacks replies that he isn't and puts the question before the group. During this discussion, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. states that he doesn't think Cooper will make a great leader, but before the group can make a decision about leadership, the ship starts to drill into a new system. This system turns out to be a trinary system with one inhabited planet, and the crew decides to refuel the ship at one of the stars. Making Muffins After refereeing, the DSRV-1 heads to the inhabited system and Cooper contacts one of the ships in orbit. This ship turns out to be a fuel merchant, who isn't exactly pleased that the crew chose to forgo his services. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P., pretending to be 'Captain Rizzetti', suggests meeting with the merchant's captain to smooth things over, and the fuel merchant agrees - on the condition that they don't bring any armor or weapons on board his vehicle. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. decides to make some muffins to bring over to the merchant, but as it turns out, he isn't very good at cooking. Not having a traditional leavening agent on board, the robot decides to use hydrazine - a substance which is toxic to humans, as well as explosive. Luckily, the crew discovers this in time, and the hazardous baking product gets thrown out the airlock. A second attempt at baking gives a better result, and after docking, Stacks and Ulysses head over to the merchant for the meeting. Stacks, however, wasn't enamored with the 'no weapons' clause, and decides to bring pistol along with him. The merchant quickly discovers this attempt at subterfuge and cancels the meeting. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. isn't pleased about this and remarks that things might have gone better if 'Captain Cooper' had gone to the meeting instead. They land the ship on the inhabited planet, and S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P., citing his disturbing appearance, decides to stay behind in the ship while the others go explore the colony. Here they learn that there's a bounty on a group of smugglers who are trying to mine for diamonds without a license. The group agrees that this is a good opportunity to get badly needed credits, and they set off to find these smugglers. The DSRV-1's sensors quickly pick up the smugglers, and the group comes up with a plan to pose as a group of smugglers who are willing to ship the diamonds off-planet for a small fee. The real smugglers seem receptive to this proposal and they agree to a meeting. When arriving at the meeting spot, however, the group quickly realizes that landing there would put them at a tactical disadvantage and the meeting is cancelled when the smugglers aren't interested in meeting at another location. The group realizes that this meeting has caused the smugglers to divide their forces and Cooper quickly flies the DSRV-1 to the smugglers' camp. Cooper deftly lands the ship near the camp and S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P., Ulysses, and Stacks disembark to assault the remaining smugglers. During the assault, Ulysses gets shot by one of the smugglers, and when S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. notices this, it this causes a personality change in the robot. Charging forwards and firing his laser rifle, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. manages to shoot and kill on of the smugglers, while Stacks managers to kill another. This ends the fight, as the third smuggler decides to surrender. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P., however, is having none of this. Still in his berserker state, he aims his rifle at the prisoner. Ulysses spots this, and with a few chosen words, he manages to snap the robot out of his rage. The captive smuggler is only stalling for time to allow the other smugglers to return, and when Stacks realizes this, he unceremoniously kills the prisoner with his SMG. Moments later, an armed shuttle appears and opens fire at them, but Cooper quickly destroys the craft using the DSRV-1's Sandthrower. Unintended betrayal While competing in the Star Games S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. went killbot on a contestant named "Victoria" for killing Ulysses. As he was about to kill her he was teleported right next to Cooper. This resulted in him screaming "ANOTHER!!!" and jumping on Cooper's new power suit and stabbing him to death. Later this caused Cooper to become a robot. This caused Cooper to greatly distrust S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. Intended betrayal Because of this distrust S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. agreed to sit in the airlock while he gets a friend or foe software update for safety reasons. Cooper and Ulysses debate if throwing away a VI is morally okay. In the end Ulysses leaves up to Cooper to make the choice. So out went S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. into space then he woke up and looked at the DSRV-1 float away. He was conscious enough to see the ship and then the implant in his neck exploded. Description S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. has the head of an android on top of the battered and bloodied body of a war droid. His limbs have multiple joints which can bend in both directions. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. also mentions that he is incapable of feeling actual emotions, and relies on programmes to give an imitation of them. Total fatalities Before its Death S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. was directly responsible for the death 4 sentient beings, And severely wounded 3 additional contestants in the Star games. Category:Stars Without Number Category:Player Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Daelric